The Tree
On the West side of the plains right at the edge of the Blue Desert there is a giant tree. The tree was once a fortress built by the Drow in their war against the Aasimar zombies. The Tree is massive, the size of a skyscraper. There is a doorway facing north on the tree, but the door has been broken so that it barely rests on its hinges. Inside the tree the walls are made of stone as if the inside of the tree is a cave. The first floor is an empty, circular room. In the middle of the floor there appears to be a hole in the ground but a force field prevents anyone from falling in. This force field feels like stone and sounds like stone when you step on it or hit it. Dispel magic can make the force field go away. Beneath the tree there is a remaining population of Drow. Looking up there is a hole in the ceiling that goes all the way to the sky. The hole is lined with downward facing spikes meant to kill any Aasimar that try to fly up the hole. The far wall has a staircase that goes to the next floor. The 2nd through 4th floors are identical to the 1st floor. The 5th floor is very similar except that it has an elaborate relief depicting a war between the Aasimar zombies and the Drow. There is a door that leads to stairs to the next level. The hole in the ceiling no longer has spikes. The 6th floor has another force field blocking the hole in the floor. There are 4 torches on the wall. Aasimar have been carved into the wall around the torches as if they are afraid of the fire. There are also 4 pillars in the room that each have a hole about an inch in radius that goes all the way through at shoulder height. More Aasimar are sculpted into the pillars as if they are afraid of the hole. If the 4 torches are removed from the wall they fit perfectly into the holes. If the torches or any similar shaped objects are placed in the holes they can be used as levers to rotate the pillars. Doing so unlocks the door. Behind the door is a set of stairs going up. The rest of the tree is one giant room that has an entire city built into it. The buildings are built into the walls of the tree and on top of each other. Traveling through this city is very difficult and it is very easy to get lost. There could still be many secrets hidden in this city that have yet to be discovered. A few magic items have already been found. The Drow had a lot of art and some of it has survived. At the entrance there is a sculpture of a great hero with a bow and arrow. The arrows can be removed but doing so activates the Drow defenses. The statue, as well as a few other statues in the area come to life and will kill anything that isn't Drow. Use whatever stat block you find appropriate. The statue does have an inscription for those with comprehend languages. The inscription explains what happens when an arrow is removed. The very top of the tree has a room with a broken table in it. There are clues that this was where the Drow generals did their planning. There are some books, but all have rotten beyond use. There is a window made of force field that overlooks the Blue Desert. The city of the Aasimar can be seen from here. At any point in the tree any cave dwelling monster could be used for combat encounters.